Astral Holmes and Yuma Wattson
by Astral Holmes
Summary: Astral is going to stop Don Thousand and minions to stop crimes. Yuma start working with him along with comrades. Will Astral stop the crimes that Don Thousand commit? M for: violence and swearing
1. Chapter 1

**This story is based on the picture of Sherlock Astral that I saw on Zexal. So enjoy.**

* * *

**"My name is Astral Holmes. I am a detective. I am infamous of solving mysteries. I am waiting for a new challenge for my skills as a detective. But soon I didn't know that it would change my life forever."**

During a cold, cloudy day in England, the cities are dark and people are going back to their homes before the rain starts.

At a tall building lives a detective name Astral Holmes. Astral is enjoying his cup of tea and reading the newspaper. The newspaper is about the disappearance of the singer Kim. It happened a week ago. She was missing and Astral found her and got her home and arrest the culipt.

'That mystery is hardly a challenge and the culipt is a novice.' Astral thought as he snickers with confidence. 'I won't mind to have a better challenge.'

Astral drink his tea until he heard a knock on the door.

Hw went to the door and saw Shark, who works in the police office. He is second in command by his Chief: his boss. He mostly arrives to arrest the villains that Astral arrest when solving a case.

"What is wrong?" Astra ask.

"We have a case and I would like it if you come with me." Shark said.

"Ok." Astral said. He went to get his trademark coat and hat and went his way to the police office with Shark.

* * *

Later at the police office, Astral and Shark has arrived in the office.

"Astral Holmes, I am glad that you have arrived." The Chief said. The Chief has been the top dog for forty years and hope to make Shark, his successor. He is an old man but he is fit, has a white mustache and top officer outfit.

"What is going on?" Astral ask.

"We have a bad situation." The Chief said.

"What do you mean?" Astral said.

"A man name Don Thousand has made a distrupts in our city. He is teaming up with the gangsters and mobs." The chief said.

"Here is a picture." The chief handed a picture of Don Thousand. He has black skin, golden hair, unusual eye colors and red bangs.

"I heard that he is also most wanted in the world even Interpol is tracking him down." Astral said.

"Yes, that is why we need your help." The chief said. Astral nodded.

A police officer burst in the room and have shout in panic, "Chief we wiretap Don Thousand's phone and he is meeting with a mob leader."

"What?" Oh- no that is not good." The chief said. "Astral, we are going to get there and stop him." The Chief said. "Move out man." The police officers included Shark.

Astral know that he need to get going and stop this madness. Astral head out to the crime.

* * *

Later, at a dark alley where it is not many people go to this part of town. It said that Don Thousand's location would be here.

A few police officers, Shark, the Chief and Astral enter the building that leads to a basement room. They cautionly go the room and they saw that it is empty.

But they heard quiet yet soft voices.

"Where did it come from?" Shark said. Astral knee down and feel the floor. He knocks on each part of the floor until he heard metal.

"Here is the door that leads to underground." Astral said as he lifts the door.

"Move, men." The Chief said. The police went ahead as the Chief, Shark and Astral came after them.

They caution go down the stairs and saw a little light behind the door. They crack it open a little. What they saw is Don Thousand. Don Thousand have suitcases of stacks of money. There is a man in a black suit with a hat and sunglasses.

"So do we have a deal?" Don Thousand said. The man nodded. "Yes, Miss E'Rah will be pleased. She will give you what you want." A man said.

They both shake hands until the police come in and raise their guns at them.

"You under arrest." The Chief said. They are ready to shoot.

"Guess the meeting is over." The minion said. "Men!" the minion yelled and plenty of men with guns went inside the room and start shooting at Astral and the cops. They hide in crates to block the bullets. It is a bullet battle between villains and police officers.

Astral saw Don Thousand and the minion that is making their escape and Astral carefully dodge the bullets and went is way to Don Thousand and the man that made a deal to Don Thousand.

Astral follow them and went outside. When he is outside, he saw the man and Don Thousand went inside a black car and they drive away from the scene. Astral can't do anything but watch the car driving away.

* * *

Some time later, some of the mobsters got away and the cops arrested some.

"Sir, fifteen got away and we arrested nine." Shark reported.

"Good work, Shark. Get those punks out of here." The Chief said. "Astral Holmes, we now know that Don Thousand having help. We need to stop him and the master of the minion that has appeared."

"So we have to find out about the person that Don Thousand is meeting and all I can tell is her name is E'Rah. Who is she?" Astral said in confusion.

"The minion's master is E'Rah." A voice is heard. Astral and the Chief looked and it is a boy that has a blond spike hair with dark green bangs and he has a white outfit. He has a gun in his pocket.

Chief's eyes turn wide and gasped. "Interpol Kaito, you are here in England to looking for Don Thousand." The chief said in shock.

Kaito nodded. "The name is familiar and she is skilled at medical skills. She was once a nurse at the age of fifteen but her twisted personality causes her to quit and start a life of crime in the black market. She gives her drugs to people that paid her 10 billion dollars and stole medicals from hospitals cause lots of lives at hospitals. She also kidnapped people and harvest people's organs without their permission." Kaito explained.

"We haven't about to caught her in twenty five years. I will caught her and put her in the slammer." Kaito said with little angry.

"Interpol Kaito, maybe you and Astral can solve the case together." The Chief said.

"No. Sorry, Chief but I don't want him to slow me down." Astral said.

Kaito glared at him and doesn't like his attitude. "Well, the Mr. Confidant speaks. I will do this but I could use some help." Kaito said.

"Hmmm... Maybe I can get officer Shark to help you." The Chief said. "I will contact him so he can help you."

"Thank you, Chief. I have to go." Kaito said as he left.

"I should get doing I need to find that guy." Astral said.

"Good luck, Astral Holmes." The Chief said. Astral nodded and left.

'I don't need help. It is a waste of time and having someone is a nuisance.' Astral thought.

Back at his home, it is now night and it is raining heavy. Astral is looking at the records of Don Thousand's background of his life.

"Don Thousand has been abandoned by his parents and became an orphan at the age of 5. His behavior was really foul, he broke the orphan house's property and kill a neighbor's cat. He rob the store at the age of thirteen and committed a murder of a cop when robbing a bank." Astral is reading the record.

Astral saw the picture of the cat he torture and killed and it is disturbing. He stabs it in the heart with the orphan house's kitchen knife as he it cut out its tail as it saw a tailbone and there is a steam of blood out of its tail. It is also at a pool of its blood as it bleeds to death.

"Wow, What a sad and mess up history." Astral said with pity. He starts looking at E'Rah's history until...

Then, there is a knock in the door.

"How can be here at this time of day?" Astral said as he went to the door. He opens it and saw a boy with black spiky hair with red bangs, a newsboy hat and scarf. He is soaking wet from the cold rain.

"Are you Astral Holmes?" the boy said nervously.

"Yes, what do you need?" Astral ask.

"I need-" the boy is about to answer until there was a lighting strike and it made him jump.

"Come on in, the storm is getting worse." Astral said and let the boy in.

The boy got a towel on his hair and tries to dry it. Astral brought in some tea and give to the boy.

"Thank you." The boy said. The boy took a sip of the tea and calmed down.

"Again, who and what are you?" Astral ask again.

"My name is Yuma Wattson. I am here to work under you."

Astral is shocked when he heard the boy said that he want to work with him but ...

"No, I'm sorry. I don't take assistances. I don't need a partner." Astral said. Astral hope he will leave but...

Yuma go down on his knees and bow low, "Please that me as your assistant.

Astral does not believe what this boy is doing.

"Look, Toma..." Astral said.

"Yuma." Yuma corrected his name.

"Yuma, I can't take you as my assistant. I work alone." Astral said and hope this time it will get in his head.

"But my dad thinks that you can." Yuma said.

"Your dad?" Astral ask.

Yuma being out an envelope and saw it to Astral. Astral open and read it carefully and gasp.

"Kazuma is your father!" Astral said in surprise.

Yuma nodded.

"Wow..." Astral know him when we are at college. He is a smart student so he cut class grades and become a college student at a young age.

Astral sighed know now this is Kazuma's son. "Alright, but I am not official hiring you but you get to see what my job is and I will see if you can be my assistant."

Yuma's eyes shined in happiness and smiled. "Thank you, Astral Holmes." Yuma said.

"I will lead you a guest room so you can stay there." Astral said. Yuma bowed, "I will not let you down." Yuma said.

'I don't want to have him as my assistant but he is Kazuma's son. He would mess up and if he does I am not hiring?' Astral thought. He doesn't want an assistant but only it is only temportary.

He doesn't know what is going to happen but the future will tell.


	2. Chapter 2

Yuma have waking up and saw an unfamiliar ceiling. He looked around and saw that he isn't at his room at home. He remembers that he is at the infamous Astral Holmes. He is now working for Astral but he is not officially hired but he will try hard to be worthy of him to be his partner.

He got a good idea. He got dressed and went to the kitchen.

He start put the bacon it the pan and eggs in the other when he put bread in the toaster.

He thinks that he can get little of his approval when he serves Astral breakfast. He hopes he like it. He is so deep in thought that he smells something. He saw smoke where his eggs are. He got them out but the edges are burnt. He then got the bacon and toast out and make his way to the office where Astral is.

Astral is at his table with a newspaper and his tea.

"Astral! I got you breakfast." Yuma said quietly to Astral. He is surprise that he got him breakfast. "Sat it down." Astral said. Yuma put it down and Astral got his silverware as he took a bite out of the eggs. He chews it and continues eating including his bacon and toast.

Till little while, the food is eaten. Astral got a napkin and wipe the food.

"So, how is it?" Yuma ask nervously.

"It is good but toast need to be crispy, the edges of the eggs are burnt and the bacon need to be cooked more." Astral said.

"Ok, I will try harder." Yuma said. "So what is going on?" Yuma saw records of people's history and other cases.

"I am looking at Don Thousand. He is a criminal that I am tracking." Astral explain.

"Don Thousand?" Yuma said. He doesn't know the name.

"If you want to be an assistant to a detective, you need to have knowledge about criminals." Astral scolded him.

"Yes, sir." Yuma responded.

There is a ring on the phone.

"Yuma go get it. I think that is Rio. She takes calls for the police office." Astral explain. Rio is Shark's sister: she works as a caller if people need help and give people calls for crime.

"Yes, sir." Yuma said. "Hello this is Astral Holmes' office. What can I help you?"

There is mumbling between Yuma and Rio.

**"Yeah, you need Astral there." Yuma is talking to Rio.**

**"Yes, we need him there." Rio said.**

** "Yeah, he will be there." Yuma said back.**

**"Thank you. See you there." Rio hangs up.**

Yuma hang up the phone**. **

"Astral, you are needed to get the police office." Yuma said.

"The Chief must go some leads on Don Thousand." Astral said. He got his coat and hat and makes his way to the police office.

"Can I come?" Yuma ask.

"Ok, but pay attention and follow my orders." Astral said.

"Yes, sir." Yuma said. With that they leave the office.

* * *

Astral and Yuma arrived at the office. The Chief look at the monitor of England that spots strange activities in the streets.

"Mr. Chief, have you been up all night?" Astral ask.

"Yes, and I have to say this one is a tricky one." The Chief said. The Chief has been up all night to get any clues.

There is an alarm at the office in a** whoop whoop** alarm.

"What is the alarm?" The Chief ask.

"It is coming from a ship that is heading to the docks." The police officer said.

"Let's hear it." The Chief commands. The office turns the radio on.

**"Help us! We are under attack by a group of people! They are killing us one by one!" The caller shouted in help. **

**There is gun shoots hearing in a distance and screaming. "Hurry, we are going to die!" The caller yelled. Then there is bang and then there is screaming and gunshots. Till a while, there is only silent.**

The Chief hand up the phone and took a deep breath. "They got to them..." The Chief said. He has a heavy feeling in his heart that the intruders killed them.

"We have to get there." The Chief said. "I will contact Officer Shark and Interpol Kaito and have them over there."

"I am heading to the docks." Astral said as he leaves.

"I am coming too." Yuma said. Yuma follow Astral and he is nervous because this is his first investigation and job as Astral's assistant.

"I will Kattobingu." Yuma vowed.

Astral and Yuma arrived at the docks and caution hides and looks everywhere so they don't get spotted. Yuma tiptoed while Astral floats. It is really foggy at this time of day.

It takes awhile before they find the ship that is hiding in the fog. Yuma and Astral saw a couple of guards in black. Astral think that lone ship is suspicious and wonder that is the boat that is raid. There are a couple of workers that are carrying crates to the boat. Astral look at the ship and saw an open window.

Astral quietly went to the window and climb in the ship. He took Yuma's hand and got in by not professional. He trip on some things but thankfully that the guards didn't hear it.

Astral and Yuma went to the dock where they saw a horrible scene. They saw a bunch of corpses where there is blood everywhere in their hands where they hold their wound but bleed to death. Some had bullet holes through to the heart and some through the skull and the brain. Each corpse is lying in a pool of their own blood and bloodstains on the walls.

Yuma saw the scene fell sick in the stomach. It is gross to almost make him throw up. Astral put his hand on his shoulder.

"Now is not the time. This makes me sick too but we have a job to do." Astral said. Yuma nodded as he tries to calm his nerves.

"Please don't do it!" Astral hear a voice that is begging for life. They went to the dock and saw Don Thousand with a gun on his hand and is pointing at a sailor and the other is a captain one. There are a few men in black and there is a woman in a white coat.

"My sailor has nothing to do with anything. Just please let him go. I will do what you want just let him go." The captain said.

"Good job. I will leave him. Men, take him." Don Thousand said. The men took the captain and left the sailor but Don Thousand shot the sailor on side of his hip. "AHHH!" The sailor shouted in pain.

"Hey! This isn't part of the deal!" The captain said.

"I saw I would leave him. I didn't say I would leave him to bleed to death." Don Thousand said with a sick, evil smile. The men continue to leave for the controls of the ship.

They check if they left and Yuma went to the bleeding sailor. "Are you aright?" Yuma ask. The sailor didn't say anything but hissed in pain. Yuma got a towel off his bag and press it on his wound.

"We have to get this man to a hospital." Yuma said.

"We have to stop this ship first." Astral said.

"What can we do?" Yuma ask.

"All we have to do is stop this ship and arrest Don Thousand and his men." Astral said. "You stay there and take care of the sailor. I am going to stop them." Astral went his way where they are taking the captain.

"Be careful, Mr. Holmes." Yuma whispered. He prays that he will be all right.

Astral saw the door that leads to the wheel and controls to the ship and he peek in and saw the captain stirring the wheel while having a gun pointed on his head by the man in black.

Astral also saw the captain having tearstains on his cheek. He must be crying because he saw his comrade being shot and is worried that he is killed.

Don Thousand is talking to the woman in a white coat.

"So we are going to ship the weapons, drugs and other things to the overseas in two weeks." The woman said.

"Yes. Miss E'Rah" Don Thousand said. "You will fetch a high price for the organs that you taken. They will sell more there than here."

E'Rah, the wanted and the twisted woman, grin with delight when she heard that she is going to make a lot of money. She is also known of being greedy. Some of her help in her talents but it requires a high price for her services.

"I love the sound of that." E'Rah said. " I am looking forward to work for you more if this works." E'Rah said.

"Likewise," Don Thousand said.

'This is not good. Not good.' Astral thought. He knows he have to find a way to stop them.

"Hmmm." E'Rah said. She looks around the room.

"What is wrong?" Don Thousand said.

"We have a rat watching us." E'Rah said.

Astral's eyes turn into horror. That means that she knows that he is here.

"I am going to take care of him." E'Rah said as she took her handgun and went point the gun at the door went Astral is behind.

Astral know that he is in danger so he went back. Gunfire start shooting as E'Rah went after Astral.

Astral went back to the docks where the sailor and Yuma are. E'Rah saw them.

"Look we have here. Rats and other pests." E'Rah said while looking down at them. "I will take care of you damn rats." E'Rah said. She point at them. Astral brace himself as Yuma block the sailor in front of him, shielding him to protect him.

"Die!" E'Rah said. Her hand is on the trigger then there are gun shoots. Yuma and Astral close their eyes but there is no pain. Yuma and Astral looked and saw holes on her coat. She also has an annoyed look on her face.

"Yuma! Astral!" There is yelling at the ocean and Astral look at the ocean. They saw Interpol Kaito and Officer Shark. They are at a motorboat with the police symbol and lights. Kaito has his gun pointed at E'Rah.

"Yuma! Astral! Jump off the ship!" Kaito shouted. Yuma and Astral look at each other and took the sailor and they jump at the ocean.

They surface and got the injured sailor and themselves at the boat. But E'Rah starts shooting at the Astral and the others. Shark stirs the motorboat to get away from the gunshots.

E'Rah look at them as they ride in a distance and disappear in the fog. "I will get you soon." She vows to see their blood.

* * *

They are at the hospital where they drop of the injured sailor.

Kaito went out of the room where the sailor is taken.

"It is going to be alright. He is alright but needs some rest." Kaito said. Yuma took a deep breath and is relive that it is over.

"Ok, will this is going to be a problem." Shark said. Astral and Kaito nodded.

"We don't know when they will pop up next and we don't know where they will start there shipping." Kaito said.

"They said that they would start in two weeks." Astral explain. "That will be a problem. They will go all over England so they can get things ready for that day."

"We need a person that has the information." Kaito said.

Yuma is thinking. "I got an idea." He took out his cell phone.

**"Hello, Flip, Yeah it is me, Yuma. I need information." Yuma talk to Flip.**

**"You got it. Meet me at the candy store." Flip said.**

**"Thank you. You will be rewarded." Yuma said as he hangs up.**

"Who is that?" Astral ask.

"I will talk about it later." Yuma said. Yuma took Astral's hand and left Kaito and Shark behind. Yuma took him where they need to go.

* * *

Yuma went to a candy store and saw a small looking boy with goofy hat and glasses and is licking a lollipop.

"That's him." Yuma said.

"He is just a kid." Astral said.

"He knows information everywhere. He's saying: 'Everyone and everything has an other side.' He has information in rumors, celebrates and crime." Yuma explain.

"What? He is a snitch?" Astral gasped.

"Maybe but he can help." Yuma said. They went up to Flip.

"Yuma how is your new job?" Flip said.

"Good, how are the others?" Yuma ask.

"Since you left, Kotori is studying to be a nurse and Tetsuo is selling his clockwork things. Cathy has moved to a different place somewhere to start her new business, and Takashi is being a nerd as always," Flip said.

"Flip, we need help. We are looking for a way to get Don Thousand." Yuma said.

"Never heard of him." Flip said. Astral sighed. So Flip doesn't know either. Yuma's efforts have been down.

"This will help." Yuma said. He give Flip a ten dollars.

Flip took it. "Don Thousand, I thinking... Yeah, that guy very twisted guy. Poor cat that he torturer. He also team up with the demon nurse."

Astral is shocked. He knows Don Thousand's past and his team up with E'Rah.

"He is gathering the things he need for the shipping for the other side of the world. He will need weapons and team up with other gang members." Flip said.

"Is there another way to find him?" Yuma said.

"I don't know." Flip said. Yuma took out three ten dollars.

"I heard that they give drugs made by E'Rah and they experiment on one of a co-worker that work for them. Sadly, the poor fellow get kick out of the team. He is now he is on drugs and alcohol." Flip said.

"What is his name?" Yuma ask.

Flip got a piece of paper and a pen and write it down and handed to Yuma. "Follow that address and you will find him." Flip said. "I got to go. A lovesick celebrity wants me to tell her about her crush." Flip said. Flip went elsewhere.

Yuma look at the address. Astral look and is shock where it is.

Yuma and Astral arrived at a worn off apartment and a scary looking crooked space.

"This is the place." Yuma said.

"This is it?" Astral said.

"Yes, this is where Black Mist lives."


	3. Chapter 3

Yuma and Astral went inside the worn out apartment. When they went inside the apartment, they saw bottles of beers and wines on the floor and tables with white powder. Astral suspect it is a drug...

Yuma and Astral went to the room where there is an old television and a couch. They then heard snoring, they looked and saw someone sleeping with a bottle of rum in his hand.

Yuma caution went to the person and shakes him awake. The person stirs and got up. He looks like Astral but he has black skin and red marks. He stands up and rubs his head. "Damn, I have a headache." The black being then saw Yuma and Astral.

"Hey, we are you doing here!" the black being yelled. "This is my building, get the hell out!"

"Sorry, but we are here to see you." Yuma said. "Are you Black Mist?"

"Yeah, I am. But what business do you want from me?" Black Mist questioned.

"We are trying to find information about Don Thousand and his partner, E'Rah." Astral explain.

"What you doing with those people like them. I don't you people are brave or damn stupid to go after them." Black Mist said. Black Mist took a gulp of alcohol.

"We thought maybe we can ask you about them." Astral said.

Black Mist glared at Yuma and Astral. "Look I don't want anything to do with that bastard anymore. They experiment on me for their drugs and that mess up my system and cause trouble in their work so they kick me out." Black Mist said. "They can burn in hell, all I care." He added.

"Can you tell us where they can be in their next move?" Astral ask.

"No, why would I help you?" Black Mist questioned him.

"Ummm..." Astral is trying to find a way to convents Black Mist but he can't think of anything.

"If you don't have anything to say then get the fuck out!" Black Mist yelled. Yuma flinch and stumble back and a saw a piece of paper.

It said, Loan Galaxy: 1.000.000 million dollars.

"Did you took money from a loan shark?" Yuma ask. Black Mist turn silent. So Yuma is right. Then, Astral got an idea.

"Black Mist, I know now you own this loan shark. So here is what I proposal. If you help us caught Don Thousand and his minions. We will give you the money since he has a prize money on him." Astral said to Black Mist. Black Mist is in deep thought. Black Mist then sighed, "Alright, I will help you but I am doing this for the money not helping you." Black Mist explains.

"Thank you, Black Mist." Astral said with relieve. Now they can getting somewhere.

* * *

Later, they went the headquarters of police office. There is a huge screen that has the map of the city of England.

"So Black Mist can you show us where Don Thousand might be?" The Chief said. Black Mist looks at the map carefully. He then point at a building that has a walk in market. "That is where he is going to go next." Black Mist explains.

The Chief gasped. "Why, that's is where the Raven Family lives."

"Yes, they are going to get weapons to sell at the other side of the world." Black Mist explains. "And they are very dangerous ones, that only the military and poison bombs."

"Damn it. I can't believe it. Why must Don Thousand try to harm our home and other places in the world?" The Chief said.

"We have to sneak in there but we need to go there." Astral said. "But what can we need to do to get in..."

"There is a place name 'Takeda-Works.' The mobsters always go there to get things to make like weapons, cars and... Clockwork robots." Black Mist explains.

Yuma then gasped when heard the store's name. "Hey, that is where my friend, Tetsuo works. He loves triggering with clockwork parts. He loves to make clockworks." Yuma explain.

"Okay, we might as well go to your friend's store." Astral said. Yuma and Astral start walking out. "Black Mist, you are coming too."

"Why?" Black Mist asks.

"Because we need you to tell us about the family." Astral explain. Black Mist huffed. "Fine."

Later, Yuma, Black Mist and Astral went to a busy town where 'Takeda Works' is located. Astral, Yuma, and Black Mist went in the store and saw the store with boxes that has low prices and there are tick tock noises around.

There is a thud like Black Mist's feet hit something. Black Mist looked and saw a kangaroo robot with cymbals. "Get out of my way, you stupid piece of shit!" Black Mist yelled. The kangaroo ran away and went to someone that went out of the door.

"Hey, don't talk to my little friends like that." A fat boy said.

"Who is that fat kid?" Black Mist asks. Yuma then slap Black Mist in the head. "Don't say that to my friend!" Yuma yelled back. "Sorry about that Tetsuo."

"It's fine. How is your new job, Yuma?" Tetsuo ask.

"We need your help." Yuma said. Tetsuo is confused on what his friend is talking about.

Astral step in and said, "We need your help to get to a mob's headquarters."

Tetsuo gasped. "You mean the Raven Family! Are you crazy!"

"No, they are damn stupid that they are going after those people." Black Mist added. Astral pull Black Mist's ear and Black Mist shout in pain. "Shut up you." Astral said. "We would like to know about the mob family."

"Shhh!" Tetsuo shush them. "Quiet. Come with me." Tetsuo lead Astral and the others through the door and start talk."

"They are using my store to get their weapons delivered there by other mobsters. They threated my life and my family...So I have no choose." Tetsuo said.

"Ok, will we need to get in order to find out where Don Thousand's next plan is?" Astral said. Tetsuo then went into deep thought. "Okay. I will help you but please take them down so I can rest easy." Tetsuo begged.

"You got it. We will help you." Astral said. Tetsuo's eyes then sparkle on relieve and gratitude.

"Ok, I have crates of weapons that are going to be delivered to the mob. I will empty one of the boxes and you guys can hide and sneak in the hideout." Tetsuo said.

"It will work and chances of success is 54 percent." Astral explain.

"I don't care about numbers!" Yuma said. "As long we get rid of them, the better the streets are safe from them!" Yuma said with determined.

* * *

Later, a group of shaggy people came in Tetsuo's store. They have handguns in their hands.

"Hey, kid. Do you have our weapons?" the mobster said. Tetsuo nodded nervously. "Good job, kid." The minion gives him a pack of money. "Okay, boys let's get the crates to the truck." The gang of mobs starts carrying the crates in the truck unaware of Astral, Yuma and Black Mist in one of them.

Some time later, there is nothing going on beside the breath of Yuma, Astral and Black Mist waiting to get out and the engine of the truck until they came to a halt. The doors opened and then the crates where Astral and the others are hiding are carried to their desanastion.

They waited until there is a thud. They waited until it is silenced. Astral opened the lid and saw no one around and they went out of the box.

"We're here." Yuma said.

"Yeah, now we have to find the leader of this mob and find out where Don Thousand might be." Astral said.

"I have been here once and I never forget where it is." Black Mist explains.

"Okay, Black Mist, lead the way." Astral said. Black Mist rolls his eyes in annoyance as he lead the way to the boss of the mob is. They sneakily went there way to the room while they try to stay out of sight.

Black Mist then stops and hide at the side of the wall toward the door. Black Mist points his finger towards the door and Astral and Yuma took a peek. They look through the door and open a little and saw an old man talking to a phone.

"That old man is the boss of the Raven Family. They are dangerous and hold many illegal weapons. They commit murder and rob banks," Black Mist explains. Astral and Yuma looked and see the old man talking to the phone.

"So Don Thousand is here. Bring him in." The mob boss said.

Yuma gasped as Astral narrowed his eyes. They have arrived just in time to find out about Don Thousand's plans.

Astral and the others heard footsteps and saw another door and Don Thousand went through the door. Astral then listen carefully so he knows what is his plan.

"So you have the money." The mob boss said. Don Thousand snap his finger and a minion open a case of cash. "Good." The mob boss is pleased that he got him the price for there work. "I am expanding my weapons will fetch a good price overseas." The mob boss said. Don Thousand then has an evil grin on his face.

"We are going." Don Thousand said. "Ryan, you better gets our next schedule ready."

"Yes, sir." Ryan said. Don Thousand and his men left the room.

"So they are still collecting goods for an illegal trade." Astral whispered. Yuma nodded.

"What are you doing here?!" Yuma, Black Mist and Astral looked behind them and saw a mob member spotted them.

"THERE ARE INTUDERS!" The mob member yelled.

"Shit! I can't believe we got caught!" Black Mist said with annoyance. Black Mist then punches the mob member in the face and went unconscious.

"Let's get the fuck out of here!" Black Mist suggested.

"But we have to stop them." Yuma said. "My friend Tetsuo and his family are under their control if we don't stop them now, they will not be in peace in mind again." Yuma said.

"Now is not the time, we need to get out of here!" Black Mist yelled back.

"No." Astral said. "Yuma is right if we don't stop them they will hurt Tetsuo and his family." Yuma is happy that Astral agrees.

"Fine, but I am going somewhere to hide." Black Mist said.

"Fine, just don't get into trouble." Astral said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Try not to get yourself killed." Black mist said with a fake worry voice. Black Mist then start walking (or floating) to get out if here.

"If we stop the boss maybe the rest of the family will stop going after us." Astral explain. "You got it Mr. Holmes." Yuma said with agreement. They went to the room and the boss saw them.

"You are the intruders that I heard." The mob boss says.

"We are and we are here to stop." Yuma said.

"If you got here from the delivery from that store that means that kid betrays us. Looks like I have to kill him and his family." The mob boss said.

"You are not because you are under arrest," Astral said. The mob boss brace himself and he went under his desk and push a button and there is a loud alarm. Bunch of goons went inside the room and raise their guns.

Yuma hide behind the chair. Astral went ahead of the dodge the bullets and start using his karate and took down a few goons. They start shoot Astral but dodge and hide behind the boss' desk.

One of the goon's guns went near Yuma's feet and he picks it up and start shooting at the goons. The bullets only hit the legs and arms since Yuma never shoot before. The goons are shouting in pain. Astral and Yuma came out of hiding.

"You need to work on your aim." Astral said.

"Sorry, sir." Yuma said awkwardly. They went after the boss that escapes.

They kept running until they saw the boss running.

"Get back here!" Yuma yelled at the runaway boss. They went outside and saw a bunch of minions blocking their way. Yuma start shooting but the boss got away.

"Shit!" Yuma said in his breath. The boss starting laughing as he thought he is getting away until Black Mist is in his path and Black Mist swing at him looked like a suitcase. It knocks the boss down with his nose drip with blood.

Yuma and Astral then beat the minions and saw Black Mist with a suitcase with the boss down.

"Is that suitcase?" Yuma whispered. Black Mist nodded. "It is the case of money that Don Thousand give to them."

Astral narrow his eyes. "Why are to holding that suitcase full of cash?"

"I want to help, duh." Black Mist said annoyly as he handed the money to Yuma. Astral think that Black Mist is desperate to get the loan paid before the loan sharks find him and kill him.

"I will call the police." Yuma said as he dialed them.

Later there are police sirens everywhere as one by one each member of the Raven Family is arrested.

"Good job, Astral and Yuma. We caught the Raven Family." The chief says. "We are going to send Tetsuo and his family stay in a safe location in case all the members are not caught."

Yuma nodded with agreement. He wants Tetsuo to be safe. The police left to attend to their duties. Yuma, Astral and Black Mist went to a cab and went back to Astral's office.

Later, Astral, Yuma and Black Mist are sitting at the couch quietly as they try to think next plan of action.

"We manage to stop the Raven Family but Don Thousand's operation to transfer the weapon will still go overseas and the weapons will be sold illegally. " Yuma said.

Astral bit his nails. "This is not good..." Astral said. "What should we go next?"

Black Mist tries to think of something and he remembered something. "I just remembered! When I went on my own, Don Thousand's minion, Ryan was speaking to himself and said "I should go to Earl Town. I need to get E'Rah's paper in order tomorrow." He might be going there to get the papers." Black Mist said.

"That's great. We should get going" Yuma said cheerily.

"Hold on there, Yuma." Astral said. "We need to hide somewhere so we can find him.

"But where should we go?" Yuma ask.

"I got a good place to find them." Astral said.


	4. Chapter 4

Yuma, Astral and Black Mist saw a high expensive hotel that is really huge and has a beautiful garden. Yuma dropped his jaw as he saw the amazing scene.

"Here we are." Astral said. "This is the place we are going to stay." Astral explain.

"You knew this place," Yuma ask. Astral nodded. "Yes, an acquaintance of mine works here. She is one of the richest people here in these parts." The gate has opened and they went inside and saw an amazing hall.

Black Mist then sniff the room. "Arh! It retches of cats!" Black Mist said with disgust.

"Hey, don't say that to my precious cats!" a voice is heard and saw a girl that in an inn outfit with cat ears and tail.

"Cathy, it has been a long time." Astral said still in his stern look on his face.

"Still in a serious mood, I see." Cathy said. Cathy then saw Yuma. "Yuma!" Cathy said in surprise.

Yuma looked at her. "How are you?" Yuma ask. Cathy pouted and went in front of Yuma. "It's me, Cathy." Cathy said. Yuma narrow his eyes. "Cathy! It is you!" Yuma said and hugged her. "It S we need a room, please." Astral said.

"Of course. Here is your key." Cathy handed Astral a room key. "Let's go, Yuma." Astral went his way to their room.

"Yes, Mr. Holmes." Yuma said as he followed Astral as well as Black Mist.

Yuma looked around. It is a nice room with red and white decorations but has lots of cat dolls, cat pictures and cat merchandise.

"This chick is too obsessive of cats." Black Mist said annoying. Black Mist look at a cute black cat but kick it out of his way. Yuma caught it. "Stop that, these are her belongings." Yuma said. Black Mist huffed and turn his face around not to look at them.

Astral took out his laptop and start typing. "Okay, we are here and Earl's Town is 10 miles from here if we go there we might find their hideout to where they meet one of Don Thousand's is going to meet E'Rah.

Astral know that foul woman that try to shoot Astral and his friends. They have to be careful when it comes to her. "We should get going." Astral said. Astral shut down his laptop and head to the door.

Black Mist flop down. "Can I stay? I am exhausted." Black Mist sighed.

"Fine, but don't cause trouble." Astral said. Yuma and Astral headed to the city.

* * *

At the Earl City, Yuma and Astral are walking around, as the streets are crowd.

"Where do we start first?" Yuma ask. Astral scratch his chin and try to think until he heard a grumble sound.

Yuma blushed. "Sorry, I didn't eat yet." Yuma said. Astral sighed, "Fine, let's get something to eat."

"Yeah!" Yuma cheered.

Just a little while, Yuma and Astral are at a cafe. Yuma is happily ate his food as Astral drank his coffee. Yuma is trying croissant, juice and omelet rice. "Astral, you got to try this omelet rice. It is really delicious."

"No, I'm good." Astral said. He watches as Yuma stuff his food in his face. He then saw something.

"Yuma, you got some rice on his face." Astral pointed.

"Where?" Yuma reach his face until Astral's hand got in and he put the rice in his mouth.

Yuma saw that and he started to blush. "Astral...Why did you do that?" Yuma ask.

"Did what?" Astral ask. "You ate the food that was in my mouth." Yuma said.

"Is it wrong?" Astral ask. "No. I mean. It just..." Yuma stuttered. "Never mind..." Yuma turn into a shade of red.

"Yuma, are you sick?" Astral ask as he put his face near Yuma's as they touch foreheads. Yuma's face then his whole face is red. "I'm fine, I am going to the bathroom." Astral was confused as he left to go to the restroom.

Yuma is splashing water in his face to cool down his cheeks. 'Oh my god, I can't believe that happen.' He tries to calm his beating heart until he start walking out. He passes a man with a phone. Yuma was about to meet with Astral until he heard...

"Yes, I'm here to get E'Rah's papers."

Yuma heard the name E'Rah, he stopped and hide in the corner of the room and listen on the conversation.

"Ok, I will head to the Earl's First Library and to pick them up." The man said. He hung up the phone and head to the door. Yuma knows that he had to tell Astral. Yuma ran out.

Astral is waiting for Yuma and he saw him coming. "Yuma, where were you? You took too lo-"

"Astral! We need to get going!" Yuma shouted loud as it distracted the other customers. "Yuma, what are you-" Astral didn't finish his sentence because Yuma took his hand and pull Astral out of the cafe.

* * *

Later, Yuma took Astral to the library that said exactly the man said and hide behind the attic.

"Yuma, what is going on?" Astral said with impatient.

"Listen, I heard E'Rah's name on someone's conversation in the phone." Yuma explain. Astral is shocked that Yuma heard and start to listen. "This is the library that he will arrive so we might find out what is he going to do."

"Good work, Yuma." Astral praised. He pats Yuma in the head. Yuma flinch as the memory of Astral's hand touching his face came back and be back off. "Are you ok?" Astral ask Yuma.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It just I feel warm." Yuma try to excuse himself.

"It is pretty cool around." Astral said in confusion.

"Never mind." Yuma sighed. Yuma and Astral stop the man and went inside. Yuma and Astral follow him and try not to get noticed,

When they went in and saw the man went to a section of the books. Astral grab some books so they hide their faces and slowly try to eavesdrop the man.

When they looked at the corner the section, they saw him talking to a woman with glass.

"What are looking for?" The librarian asks.

"A book of Greek." The man answered.

"What do you like about it" The librarian questioned him.

"The Scorpio, the scorpion of the stars." The man said. She nodded and led the man somewhere. Yuma and Astral carefully follow them and saw them towards the employee area.

"Something is fishy going on here." Astral whispered.

"Come on, let's follow them." Yuma whispered as he went to the door to the employee room. Astral follow him as they went inside the room. Yuma and Astral saw another door opened and follow as they went in they are gone.

"What?" Yuma is confused. "Where are they?" Yuma look at every inch to find them but no luck.

"Astral, this is bad if we don't find them. We won't be able to find any leads." Yuma panicked as he is sweating.

"Calm down, Yuma. I will get to the bottom of this." Astral said as he brings out his micro glass. He looks at every nock and cork in the room and notice something. He moved a book out of the way and saw a switch. He pulled and the shelves are moving.

Yuma gasped as he saw the shelves moved at each side. "A secret passway!" Yuma said.

"They should go that way." Astral said. Yuma follow Astral as they went inside the dark pass way. It was a long hallway and it is impressive since they thought this library is smaller from the outside.

They then see a huge room where there are forklifts and carrying boxes. Yuma and Astral carefully hide in the shadows in order not to get spotted. Then the librarian and the mysterious man stop and look like they are waiting for something or someone.

He then saw a man in glasses and a doctor's coat. He went to them.

"So, you have the patients' files." The man said. The doctor nodded and handed them a big file of papers.

The doctor smirks. "These people will be a good use for E'Rah's job."

"Indeed." The man said. "I should get going."

Yuma is wondering what is in the papers. Then one of the papers fell out and Yuma took a quick look.

Yuma gasped when saw a picture of a familiar government man. There is a file of his medicals and there is a red circle on his organs. Plus there is a picture of a mean looking man that has 80,000 by his picture.

Yuma took the picture and tripped and fell.

Astral is shocked when Yuma blow their cover. The man saw them and starts running out of the room. Yuma saw him run and started following him. Astral went after him.

'Yuma, you fool!' Astral thought. They went out of the secret room back the library. The man ran pass the hall and knock the readers out the way. Yuma is running as fast to catch up. The man saw Yuma behind and he then pushed a huge bookshelf and it is about to drop him on top of him.

Yuma closed his eyes and wait for the pain but Astral came and grab him and the shelf fell.

"Yuma? Are you alright?" Astral ask.

"Yeah, I think so-" Yuma said but then turned red when he saw Astral on top of him like he pinned him down in the floor.

"Umm...Astral...Can you please let me go?" Yuma ask awkwardly.

"Ok." Astral stand up and offer his hand. Then he yelled, "You fool! Do you have any idea what you just done?"

Yuma flinched in Astral's outburst. "I thought you are going to hurt yourself. Next time, don't do things on you're own."

"Yes, Mr. Holmes..." Yuma said assumed.

"We should get back to Cathy's house." Astral said as he floats to the hotel. Yuma followed him.

Later, Black Mist is sleeping away as he heard the door opened and he woke up.

"You guys are back? Did you go them?" Black Mist yawned.

Astral shake his head.

"No said it is going to be easy." Black Mist said.

"But we did find a clue." Yuma said. He shows Black Mist the paper. Black Mist read the paper and gasped.

"Miss E'Rah, you are very twisted." Black Mist whispered.

"What's wrong?" Astral ask.

"This is a man that works in the government's medical chart. By the looks of it, one of his organs is being sold to the black market and one of them is sold to a madman." Black Mist said in disgust.

"If we don't stop them, a ton of people will be killed and use for horrible things."

"We have to hurry back to my office and find out on this." Astral said. "We will leave tomorrow.

"Sigh...Alright..." Black Mist says with annoyance.

* * *

Later at the night, Yuma, Astral and Black Mist are sleeping in different beds but Yuma is the only one not sleeping. He is bummed that he lost the man from the chase. Yuma want to go for a short walk and went out.

Yuma is walking in the hotel's yard thinking. It is refreshing. Yuma felt something is behind him and he looked and saw Black Mist.

"What are you doing so late?" Black Mist asks.

"I'm..just trying to clear my mind." Yuma whispered.

"Let me guess, you screwed up." Black Mist answered.

"How do you know?" Yuma wonder.

"Well, you were pretty down when you returned. Plus you are one that can screw up!" Black Mist said with nonclanted.

"You asshole!" Yuma yelled.

"Fluttering won't get you nowhere." Black Mist said with a small smirk smile.

Yuma puff up his cheeks and sat down on a water fountain. Black Mist sits as well.

"You see kid, I mess up all the time and I became more of a mess since..." Black Mist said but he stops in silence.

"Ohh..." Yuma know what happened. Black Mist was experimented on.

"So try not letting a little mistake to accomplish what is right." Black Mist said.

Yuma smiled. "Thanks Black Mist."

Black Mist nodded. "But you better not tell Astral this or I will kick your ass." Black Mist threatens him.

"Noted." Yuma said.

* * *

Later, Yuma, Astral and Black Mist are back at the office.

"So far, we know that E'Rah has a motive to work for Don Thousand. We need to find them and fast." Astral said.

"Ok, Mr. Einstein. If we are going to find them stop going where they might but look for what they are going to be." Black Mist said. Astral then relieved something. "You're right. We need to. Thanks, Black Mist."

"Of course." Black Mist said with proudly.

"Yuma, we should look at the records." Astral said.

"Way ahead of you." Yuma said as he came in with Don Thousand and E'Rah's records. "There is something that is familiar."

"What is that?" Astral ask. Yuma point the name of the hospital in E'Rah's career.

"This hospital, "Amour Hospital' is the hospital that she works and my other childhood, Kotori works." Yuma pointed.

They know what is their next destination.


	5. Chapter 5

Astral, Yuma and Black Mist went to the Amore Hospital. The old place where E'Rah works in the past.

"This hospital is really old, but has been remodeled." Yuma explain.

"You sure know a lot." Astral said. Yuma nodded. "My friend Kotori works here with her mother. She can help." Yuma explain. They walked in the hospital and saw there are injured and sick people around the room as they wait for their turn.

"Next." An office lady said. "How may I help you?"

"We would like to talk to the main doctor." Astral said.

"What is your business with her?" the lady asks.

"We are in investigating." Astral answered.

"Okay, she will be at the 4th floor. I will call her subordinate." The lady answered. She picked up the phone and start calling. "Kotori, come over here, we have some special guests."

For a little while, a face familiar to Yuma appeared. "What is the matter?" Kotori asks. Her eyes widen when she saw Yuma. "Yuma!" Kotori shouted as she ran up to him and hugged him.

"What are you doing here today?" Kotori asks. "We are here to investigate a former employee." Astral explain.

"I will take you to my mot- I mean Dr. Mizuki. "Kotori answered. Yuma, Astral and Black Mist followed Kotori to the head doctor in the hospital. When they are in front of the office, she opened the door and the Doctor Mizuki is seating in her desk, reading her papers. She saw Astral.

"Mr. Holmes, it is good to see you again." Dr. Mizuki.

"It is good to see too." Astral said.

"What can I help you today?" Mrs. Mizuki asks.

"We are investigating an employee that once worked here name 'E'Rah'." Astral answered. Mrs. Mizuki's expression darkened.

"Yes, I know her. She and I work here years ago and she is twisted in the head." Dr. Mizuki said. She went and got some old looking folder and handed to him. "I kept her files in case she showed up in the police's sight." Astral looked at them and saw that she has done some surgeries and some are successful, but most of them failed. He looked and saw some disturbing photos of corpses of her failures and saw that some of them have their organs missing.

"You see she was getting organs for people that are needed like mobsters, high power people and some twisted individuals. She wants to have excitement in her life and started life of crime.

"Does she have bad history with a family?" Astral ask. "No, she has a normal family, but she does have a disturbing behavior when she was young. She does go to Psychiatrist, but she refuse to get medicine that they gave her. She got medical degree, but it wasn't satisfying for her. She starts working in the black markets and it become something that she wants to do." Dr. Mizuki said. "I guess she want excitement and it did..." She sighed.

Astral took out another paper. "Do you know this person has well?" Dr. Mizuki looked at the photo. "This man is Doulas Jorphan. He is one of the highest richest people in the country. He is a pushy person..." Dr. Mizuki looked at the picture with sick feeling in her stomach. "I think he is her next target...Some people have grudges when he bankrupts some companies. Astral...please stop her. She shouldn't have taken people's lives. Doctors are people to give patients a chance to live. So please stop her." She pleaded.

"Don't worry Mrs. Mizuki. We will make sure that E'Rah is behind bars." Astral said. Astral and the group went on their way until Kotori called out.

"Yuma! I want to ask you something." Kotori is saying slyly.

"What?" Yuma asks.

"So how is the job?" Kotori questioned him. Yuma happily talks about his job so far.

Astral saw Yuma talking to Kotori. He thinks that they look great together. Yuma is smiling with his childhood friend. Astral doesn't know how to be friendly with others. He is a bit frustrated from Yuma for tripping, but it was an accident. But...he did get the picture so he is not out of leads.

So, what is next, boss?" Yuma said. Astral looks as he tries to focus.

"By the looks of it. I say we should visit E'Rah's next victim." Astral said. "You are smart to took the picture, but I wished we didn't get spotted." Yuma heard and feels hurt about it. Astral put him hand on his shoulder. "Don't get to worked up on it. Everyone makes mistakes." Yuma nodded.

"Black Mist, can you go to my office and stay there?" Astral pointed. Black Mist sighed. "Whatever." Black Mist makes his way to Astral's office.

* * *

Later, they went to the man's office building. It was so new and improve that it makes Astral's building look like a dump.

Astral and Yuma went inside and ask the front office to take them to Doulas.

Astral and Yuma went to the office and saw two men in the room. One of them is a tall and stoic face on his face. He has slick black hair. He might be in his other is on the chair. It is Doulas. He is in his 40's. He is a cubby person with a beard. He also has cigar that stink up the office.

"What are you wanted? I am busy." Doulas said with annoyance. "I apologize, but Mr. Jorphan is very busy. I am asking you gentlemen to leave." The tall man says. Yuma doesn't like this at all. He thinks that those two are a suspicious.

"Sorry to brag here. But I think you need to know about-" Astral start talking until Doulas interrupt.

"Look if you want to talk to me schedules an appointment. It will take a month to see me." Doulas said as he writes the papers in his desk.

"Mr. Doulas –may w" Astral is trying to speak to him.

"Ahh! I have no time with your interruption." Doulas stated.

Yuma is starting to get annoyed with this. "Listen you son of a bitch! If you don't listen I am going to kick your ass!" Yuma shouted in rage. Doulas and Astral stop talking. Astral is shocked that Yuma yelled at an important person. Doulas on the other hand, he is flustered that Yuma yelled.

"Mr. Doulas! The reason why we are here is that you are in danger!" Yuma pointed. Peter raises his eyebrow thinking that Yuma is crazy. "So you are saying that I am targeted by some people." Doulas explains.

"Yes! That is why you need to get to a safer place!" Yuma said. Doulas than smiled.

"Please I have more money so if they wanted to threaten me." Yuma then slammed the table. "YOU DON'T understand they are going to kill you!"

Doulas flinched when he heard the threat. "You got a LOT OF GUTS to talk back to me! I have a bodyguard to guard me, so you don't have to worry." Peter said. "Guards! Escort them outside!" The guards appeared and took Yuma and Astral. They struggle to be free.

"Mr. Doulas you must not underestimate E'Rah, she is cunning and clever. She will do things out of the ordinary to get what she want!" Astral yelled.

Peter huffed. "Don't worry about me! I have the top notch security." Doulas pointed. Yuma and Astral are kicked out of the office.

"Yuma…We are going on a stakeout." Astral said. Yuma understand.

* * *

Later, Yuma and Astral are looking out of the back of the alley. Astral and Yuma are inside an old fashion car. They are looking at the building to see strange activities. Yuma is having a cup of hot chocolate.

"Astral do you want hot chocolate?" Yuma said.

"Sure." Astral said. Yuma put down his cup and pour another hot chocolate. Yuma give Astral a cup by he already has a cup in his hand.

He drank the hot chocolate. "Astral! That is mine!" Yuma yelled.

"Oh...Sorry. You should take mine then." Astral said. Yuma huffed with angry. Yuma then saw Astral's lips drinking Yuma's cup. He blushed when he saw that. It is an indirect kiss.

"Oh my god!" Yuma shout in embarrassment. Astral looked at him in confusion.

Then, there was a gunshot. Yuma and Astral looked at the office and notice something red on the window.

"Yuma, someone shot him." Astral said as he looked at the window with blood. Yuma nodded as they wait for the killer to get out of the building. There was shrieking of tires of a truck and it went in front of the building. A bunch of people came out of the truck and the door opened. A man came out of the door and carried a white rag of cloth…it is covered in blood. It is the same man that is with Doulas.

"Sigh, you have no idea what I been through to kill this man? I have to work here for a few months to get close to him." The slick man said. It looks like he is one of E'Rah minions to get near his target. The security guard put the body on the car and closes the trunk. "Let's go!" The tall man looked at his suit. It is covered in blood. "Shit, looks like I have to burn this suit and buy a new one. I hope the pay is good, so I can get the new suit that I wanted." They went to the front of the truck and drove away.

Astral turn on the car and try to follow them. "Astral, are you sure, we should follow them. They will find us out if we are following them." Yuma ask.

"Don't worry, look." Astral pointed. There are a few bloodstains on the road. "You see. Even he is the killer, he didn't bother to stop the bleeding." Astral explain to Yuma.

* * *

Later, they have followed them successfully and went looks like an abandoned building. It is board up and lots of cockroaches and rats are making it their home. Yuma and Astral saw the truck parking at the side of the alley near the building. He parked away from the building and looked inside the building. Yuma break the barriers that sound the door and went inside. He checked every inch in the building, but "It looks empty" Yuma explain.

Astral is confused wondering where is the grunts went. Yuma and Astral looked to see if there are more bloodstains, but there is no more. Yuma looked around the building. Yuma was frustrated and kicked the alley large trash bin.

"This stinks literally! We are so close!" Yuma shouted. He sat down as he tries to calm down. Astral looked around with his magnifying glass. Astral sighed as he also frustrated. Yuma sniffed. "Is it just me or is the trash bin around here really stink. More than usual."

Astral wonder what Yuma saying. He sniffed. He knows that is the smell of trash, but there is also something else. "Genius, Yuma!" Yuma is confused on Astral's compliment

"The smell is not just trash, but also blood. They must did that so the trash can find the stench," Astral said. He looked around the trash bin and saw strap marks at the bottom of the trash bin. Astral try to push the bin and it is heavy. Yuma saw Astral pushing the bin and join in. They manage to push it away. They saw nothing.

"I don't get it.." Yuma said. Astral put his hand in the ground and felt something like metal. He digs his fingers and it was revealed to be a metal door with stairs.

"Wow." Yuma was surprised. "How did -you?

You said this area really smelled more than usual. It must mean that they use the smell of trash to cover their tracks." Astral explain. He put his hand on Yuma's head. "You did great." Yuma blushed from the complaint. "We should get going." Yuma nodded and went down the stairs.

The more they continued down the stairs the more the smell of blood is stronger. With Astral's glow body, it is not hard to see. They then hear whispering. They slowly go to the source of the whispering while the voices are getting loud.

"So who ask for this person's death?" First man said.

"It is Mr. and Mrs. Riley, they were bankrupted by this foolish man." A woman's voice answered. "They are getting back on their feet, but they can never forgive that bastard. So they want this wonderful…heart."

Yuma and Astral went never the entrance and saw something horrifying. They saw a woman that has Mr. Jorphan's heart on her hand. She is covered with his blood with her operation clothes. She then put the heart in a jar filled with liquid and put the jar in the cooler box. "Deliver this to our clients and we can get our 2 million dollars." The woman smirked.

The woman saw a shadow and grab a gun and start shooting. Astral and Yuma took cover. "Well…looks like you fools got some meddling pests." Yuma start to get his gun and start shooting back at the goons.

"You take the heart to our clients." The woman said. The woman and Yuma are continuing to fire. Astral saw that the grunts are escaping and the woman's aim is good that one careless move, she can kill him. Yuma knows that the others are escaping. Yuma saw a loose, large wood plank that is big as him. He picked it up and set it up.

"Astral get behind me! Once I pin her down, go after the others!" Yuma shouted.

"Yuma! That is reckless! You will get killed!" Astral said.

"NOW!" Yuma shouted. Astral took Yuma's gamble and went behind him. Yuma charged with the board in front of him. The plank is thick to stop the bullets from getting all the way through. Yuma got close and hit the woman and tackled her down. He pin her down to get her up. "Astral, go! I will handle her!"

Astral went after the grunts that are escaping with the heart. Astral saw them trying to get in the car, but Astral went behind and use a chop hand on one of the grunt's neck and passed out.

Other has brought out a knife and tries to cut Astral. But he keeps dodging and use Taekwondo to beat him. It has side kick him and send him flying. He hit the wall and passed out. Astral looked at the truck and went to the truck and saw the box. He is able to get the container until he saw a shadow behind him. It is the man that killed Douglas.

He has gun up to Astral's head.

"Shit, I was careless for a moment." Astral says.

"Ha-ha. Ms. E'Rah will be happy of you out of the picture." The tall man says. "Goodbye!" The man is about to pull the trigger until Yuma has run up to the man and lift his hand and the bullet missed.

"WHAT!?" The man and Yuma are struggling to get the gun away. Yuma twist his arm, but he pulled the trigger and it shot his shoulder. "AAAHHHH!" Yuma scream in pain, but he tackled him and the gun got out of his hand. Astral got the man's gun and pointed at the man. "Sons of a bitches!" The man cursed him on stopping his payment.

* * *

Later, the police have arrest the gang that is responsible for the death of Doulas Jorphan and his associates. Yuma is at the emergency room in surgery. Astral is sitting waiting for the news. They are making sure that the bullet didn't hit his heart. Astral is...worried about his assistant. He saved his life and got hurt in the properly. DR. Mizuki came out of the room. "He will be fine now." Astral is relieved that Yuma is fine. "He should rest for two weeks and he can leave."

"... He is lucky. My daughter is worry about him..." Dr. Mizuki. Astral is wondering if Yuma should continue on his job to find Don Thousand and E'Rah. With the injury, he must not work or be near him. He might have to break the news to Yuma to quit the job.

Later, the next day, Astral is visiting Yuma in the hospital. Astral is about to tell Yuma to stop working.

Kotori came out of the room.

"Mr. Holmes, are you here to see, Yuma?" Kotori ask.

"Yes." Astral said. Kotori took a deep breath. "Look, Mr. Holmes, I know that Yuma was to be a dectitive ever since he was little. I support him even he is riskuing his life. But if you ever put him in that positon again, then I will handle you myself." Kotori said with sadness and anger. Kotori left to take care of the other patients.

Astral took a deep breath and went inside the room. Yuma is sleeping at his bed. Astral went up to ask him to wake up until he saw his sleeping face. He never saw Yuma in a peace. He looks really cute that his heart fluttered. Astral went to Yuma's face and stroke his cheek. Yuma opened his eyes. "Astral?" Yuma is half asleep.

Astral withdraw his hand. "Yuma!"

"What is wrong?" Yuma ask. Yuma was so sleepy he didn't notice Astral's red cheeks.

Astral tries to calm down his heart. "Yuma...Are you sure you want to continue working for me? This thing will continue over and over and you will get killed if you are not careful." Astral explain. He can't bring myself to say he is fired. Yuma has finally awake up. "No... I want to help. This has been my dream to be a detective. I am not back out now. I am going to help you take Don Thousand and E'Rah down. So please, I will be careful and I know I can help you stop them." Yuma said with determination.

Astral thought for a moment. "Okay, but you are in no condition. I will investigate with Black Mist and you have to heal completely." Astral explain.

"...Okay." Yuma answered. He is a disappointed that he can't help Astral.

Astral went to the door. "See you later." Yuma stayed silent at the empty room.


End file.
